This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/559,136 filed Apr. 2, 2004, and entitled “Snapping Basketball Net.”
This invention generally relates to a basketball net which enhances the “swishing” sound that occurs when a basketball passes straight through the net.
Every basketball player and fan enjoys the “swishing” sound that accompanies a successful basketball shot. The “swish” sound often adds much excitement to the game, whether playing on a home basketball backboard system or in a gym competitively. The satisfaction a shooter gets by “swishing” a successful basketball shot can often be enough to boost that player's confidence and thereby increase their level of play. Also, the sound of a basketball shot that “swishes” through the net during a crucial moment of the game is greatly disheartening and intimidating to the opponent.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a basketball net that produces a more audible noise or snapping sound to enhance the “swish” effect that occurs when a player makes a perfect basketball shot.